


Of the Ocean

by Jedi_Claire



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, brought over from fanfiction.net, needs re-writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Claire/pseuds/Jedi_Claire
Summary: The Southern tribe guards the Ocean spirit, the Northern tribe guards the Moon.





	Of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vathara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/gifts).



> Sokka was chosen before birth. The line of chiefs of the Southern Water Tribe gives one child every lifetime who would be the living host of some the Ocean Spirits life-force. So what happens when he met the girl who was to become the Moon?
> 
> Basic plot, The south protects the Ocean Spirit (La), while the north protect the Moon Spirit (Tui) and some of their life-force in one of the two family of chiefs, the latest being Sokka and Yue.
> 
> Sokka and the ocean hosts are never benders. Yue and the moon hosts are benders.

The old man was sitting by the fire, listening to the howls of polar bear-wolves in the dark of the winter dark. His nephew Hakoda was seated beside him waiting for the news from his mother. And the old man was waiting for his death. It nearly time, after all.

There was no way to be sure, but this was the first child to be born of the second generation after him in the family. Kanna, though from the Northern tribe, would understand the signs. If it was time, she would bring the child.

The wind was soft as it could be during winter as the noises behind the drapes come to the conclusion. The child cried and Kanna called over that it was a son. She then brought the child over, and gave the bundle to the old man, instead of handing him to the new father. The child looked up with white eyes.

The old man sighed and set the child on his lap. He looked over to his nephew. "It is time for me to pass on the gift of my life."

"He will be the new chosen of the Ocean then." The young Chief sighed. "I half thought you might never die, or be the last one."

"The Fire Nation may have taken those of our tribe blessed by the Moon, but the Ocean chosen will still be with our tribe, and so we will survive." Then with a wry grin the old man continued saying "Also the chosen always has at least one sister blessed by the moon, so I would start thinking of girls names, considering how long it took you to name this one."

He then looked down at the small face of the newborn resting on his lap. He then rested his hand on the babies head and heart and when his hands started to glow and his eyes started to fade into an eerie white, he spoke his last words. "I, Kato, chosen of the Ocean, give to you, Sokka, my sight and the gift of life given to me by La."

_~)~)~)_

_The legend of the Ocean's chosen, as told in the Northern Water Tribe._

_Long ago, a child was born with white eyes, blind eyes. The father could not bare the thought that his son would never be able to see, and pleaded the waterbenders, the healers, even the great spirits for help. Finally one night he heard the voice of the Ocean. He told the father to bring his son to the sacred place. There the Ocean spirit gave the child the gift of sight, and his eyes become not blue, but the colour of the Ocean._

_But in return for this gift, the child carried a piece of the spirit's life, to safeguard. This gift meant when he was a man himself, he had to travel with his family to the south, and set up a new tribe. And at the end of his long life, pass the gifts of sight and life on to the next child to be born with white eyes._

_~)~)~)_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago on fanfiction.net. and I want try to continue it. I gifting it to Vathara, for she is the crossover queen and writer of the best A:tLa fanfiction yet.


End file.
